kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac Woods
(Previously), Himself |height= TBA |weight= TBA |gender = Male |motif = |type = Anti-Hero |season = Virtual Riders |cast = Doug "Censor" Martin |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = }} Mac Woods is V-Rider Shooter. Mac collects Battle Cartridges to became the rumored "Super Gamer". Character History to be added Levels - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. Shooting Gamer Level 2 is Shooter's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Compared to Action, Knight, and Gen-X, Shooter's Level 2 form has balanced Ability Perimeters. This form has two finishers: *Critical Slot Holder finisher: **'Bang Bang Critical Strike': Shooter performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Virtual Blaster finisher: **'Bang Bang Critical Finish' ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Shooter delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. - Level 3= Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 126.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.0 t. *'Kicking power': 15.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 46.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 is Shooter's upgraded form accessed by inserting Jet Combat Cartridge along with the Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Combat Gamer fuses with Shooter, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered by the Raid Cockpit and Guard Aero Nose, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by the Surastrimers, propulsion devices allowing sharp accelerating, rapid turning, attitude control, etc. When accelerating with maximum output, it can reach the maximum speed of 2,200 km/h in just a few seconds He is equipped with the Air Force Wingers on his back, which allow him to move freely in the air. The base of the wings is a weapon container, which can be used to fire small missiles, chaff, signal bullets, etc. He is armed with a pair of Gatling Combats on his sides. This form enhances Shooter's powers, with the cost of his speed. However, the loss of speed is offset by flight capability, giving Shooter a huge advantage in combat when he outranges his opponents and easily dodges their attacks, eventually defeats 2 Level 3 V-Riders at once on his own. This form has three finishers: *Critical Slot Holder finisher: **'Jet Critical Strike': Shooter barrages the enemy with his Gatling Combats, before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. *Virtual Blaster finisher: **'Jet Critical Finish' ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Shooter delivers a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. **'Clashing Critical Finish' ***'Handgun:': Shooter delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Clash Smasher. ***'Rifle:' - Level 5= - Full Dragon= Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Cartridge along with the Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Shooter is armed by all Dragon parts from Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Tranformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surrounding, and help Snipe cover his bind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Tranformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. His armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Shooter's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Shooter's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Tranformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Shooter's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the Drago Knight Critical Strike: }} }} }} - Super= }} }} - Special= Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device *Battle Cartridges - Transformation trinkets *Virtual Blaster - Weapon Behind the Scenes Etymology Mac's name is a play on the names of and [[w:c:callofduty:Frank Woods|Frank '''Woods]] from the franchise. Notes *Shooter has the letters STG on his helmet, this is a reference to an abbreviated term for Shoot em' up games aka Shmups. This also alludes to his Level 3 form as it is themed after airplanes/ships from air/space combat shoot 'em ups such as .